


Still falling for you

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anesthesia, Broken Bones, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Shiro breaks his left arm.He's under nitrous oxide to avoid any panic due to his past experiences, which the hospital staff is more than aware of considering Shiro's fiance is the Chief of Surgery.Shiro's far too loopy to really register that the cute guy who comes into his hospital room is actually his fiance.





	Still falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Glad to give the fandom some more Uliro! 
> 
> [My artist's work!](https://twitter.com/CuriouslyArting/status/1169734836095004679?s=20)

Shiro woke up on a hospital bed. 

He remembered a slight panic, maybe slamming his elbow on the concrete sidewalk on his way to work. Then more panic, and now his brain feels like absolute mush. 

But he feels nice. 

There's a doctor and a cute guy on the foot of the bed he's laying on with his head propped up on a pillow. The cute guy has a real sharp jawline, like he could break a boulder by just looking at it. His hair was slicked back with some sort of gel, a blonde part straining against the force of the gel to poof out like Shiro's own. The rest was a darker blend of coffee colored locks, and his skin was just on the darker side, his arms were large and nearly unproportional to the rest of smaller body and slender hips. He had a fierce look at his face, but Shiro thought it made him cuter. 

"Simple reduction. General for the actual setting, then we've been giving him nitrous oxide. Just over the nose. He asked for his fiance before passing out." The doctor sounded scattered brained, as if the cute guy was her superior.  
Maybe he was. He was cute and smart and maybe he'd kiss Shiro if he asked nicely. 

Based on the strange looks the doctor and the cute guy suddenly gave him, maybe he already asked. Or they didn't know he was awake yet. 

"In a little, honey." The cute guy's face softened up a bit from the serious demeanor he had entered the room with. So Shiro had definitely asked already and got a pretty sweet response.  
He gave Shiro a little smile, just enough to make Shiro sink into joy along with his floaty mind. 

"We thought that the full mask would be too much for him." The doctor went back to speaking, her voice stumbling a bit as the cute guy stared her down.  
"Good idea. Has blood pressure been abnormal?" Cute guy said...cutely. Words were hard for him right now. And the guy was really cute.  
"Not at all. Normal throughout." The doctor replied, looking down at her clipboard.  
"Thank you, Xaphe." Cute guy finished, seemingly ushering her out of the room without actually saying anything.  
"A-always, sir." 

And then they were alone. 

Shiro didn't realize the cute guy was wearing a white doctor's coat until he sat on the edge of the bed next to Shiro's shoulder. It blended in perfectly to his soft but firm face, the beautiful cyan of his eyes…

"I know you probably don't remember right now, but I'm Ulaz. I'm your fiance." Cute guy said, looking down at the sling over Shiro's left arm. He didn't notice that until now.  
"How could I ever forget you." Shiro said, probably a bit slurred and weirdly romantic in his current state.  
Ulaz laughed. It was a cute laugh, like a little baby goat giving its first little noise. But it wasn't a goat noise, it was a laugh. So Shiro really didn't know where the simile came from.  
"I know you did, honey. It's okay." He said, wrapping his hand around Shiro's prosthetic- wait, he doesn't remember that either. He should probably pay more attention to things. "The nitrous oxide hit you pretty hard. The painkillers too. You'll be loopy with those for sure."  
Shiro responded with a goofy smile, and then quickly said "You're not making any sense."  
Ulaz chuckled a bit, like a little muffled laugh. 

"I'm going to go get your medicine. That other doctor will be in to get you all ready to go home, but I'll be right back. Are you going to be okay with that?" Ulaz started to get up, causing the slight dip in the bed to return to normal.  
Shiro held up a clumsy thumbs up. 

Ulaz smiled and left as the other doctor from before entered the room with a nurse, who was wheeling in a wheelchair. 

They helped Shiro sit down in it, careful to position his splint in just the right way on the armrests of the chair. Shiro's mind slowly started to return the tiniest bit as the nurse wheeled him through the blank hallways. Shiro wondered if this place was some sort of labyrinth the nurse was helping him escape from.  
Finally, they arrived at a big open room. And Ulaz was there! He looked exactly the same. Gorgeous body, slicked back hair and those beautiful little cheekbones. 

Ulaz smiled when he saw Shiro, a small white bag in his hand. He no longer had a lab coat on, but damn he looked good in his polo. 

"We're going to go home now, honey." Ulaz said, helping Shiro up from the wheelchair, practically supporting Shiro's entire body as he helped him walk.  
Honey reminded Shiro of Ulaz's voice. It was sweet when taking to Shiro, but also held a vial sting if questioned or ticked off, just like the bees who made it. 

Ulaz helped Shiro into the passenger's seat of an old black Ford Explorer that smelled identical to an air fresher of strawberry fields.  
Shiro knew it was hiding somewhere in the car. 

"Sou-up." Shiro blurted out in his still hazy state, popping the p with a satisfied smirk.  
Ulaz's face had been kept in a professional, stone cold look as he drove until Shiro said that.  
Ulaz's laugh was like a dream. It was like sunshine breaking through the clouds, a rainbow after a storm. He may not remember exactly what happened to get him to fall in love with Ulaz until the medication wears off, but he does know that if he never remembers, he could fall in love all over again.  
"Christ, I'm going to need to ask Keith what you said when you got your wisdom teeth out." Ulaz said once his laughing finally died down to shallow little giggles.  
"Keith got bit by my rabbit." Shiro blurted that out, too- he remembered Keith a bit, his best friend. He had no idea where the words or the memory came from, however.  
"When you were seven, yes, I am aware." Ulaz cracked a smirk as he pulled into a small neighborhood of houses and slowed down.  
Shiro saw a large husky and a black cat in the window of a very nice house. The sliding was white and the shutters were just the most beautiful gray. He wished he lived here. 

Ulaz pulled into the driveway and started to help Shiro out of the car. 

"We-we can't break into a house!" Shiro said the first thing he thought of as he stood in the driveway of somebody's house that they didn't know.  
Ulaz's cheekbones moved as his lips curved into a perfect smile that lit up Shiro's whole world.  
"This is our house. We have a husky, White, and a cat, Black." Ulaz explained as he helped Shiro to the front door, unlocking it with his keys and immediately setting Shiro down on the couch for a nap.  
The husky and black cat were on him in a moment. 

"Goodnight, honey. Sleep tight." Ulaz kissed him goodnight despite it being board daylight outside. 

Shiro didn't mind. He just slept off the hazy drugs for the rest of the day, dreaming of nothing but happy things and how much Ulaz loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> [My artist's work!](https://twitter.com/CuriouslyArting/status/1169734836095004679?s=20)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)!


End file.
